videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Rap Battles
Video Game Rap Battles is a rap battle series founded by Cam Greely and (probably) Jordan. It was started back in September 10, 2012 when Cam and Jordan decided to make a rap battle. Eventually, Cam collab with the Co-Owner of Epic Rap Battle Parodies, Nathan Provost with the battle Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie. In 2016, Greely was invited to helped write Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin and Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretsky by ERB. VideoGameRapBattles also has a spin-off series, titled Pokemon Rap Battles. His Youtube channel can be found here. Click here to see the list of all Video Game Rap Battles. History The series was started in September 10, 2012 when Cam Greely and his friend, Jordan made a rap battle called Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario after getting inspired by the Youtube series, Epic Rap Battles of History. After Nice Peter commented on the battle, Cam and his friend made a new rap battle just a month later, called Yugioh vs DragonBallZ. After one year of no battles, the VideoGameRapBattles channel released a video titled SLENDERMAN RAPS FAST, teasing Slenderman's appearance and just a week later, the first official Video Game Rap Battles was released, titled Slenderman vs Herobrine. The video quickly gained popularity along fans of the real ERB because they thought it was a new episode. Cam later released a video titled How to Make an Epic Rap Battles of History, which is basically a tutorial on how Cam made his three battles. After a whole year of waiting, a new battle finally came, titled Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie, probably a respond to the amount of hate comments on the last video because of a line Herobrine said, "You're how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm!" VideoGameRapBattles released their first sequel on December 13, 2013, titled Slenderman vs Herobrine 2. On April 6, 2014, VideoGameRapBattles released their first history crossover, featuring Charles Darwin, titled Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin. On July 19, 2014, VideoGameRapBattles released their first battle royale and second sequel, titled Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2, featuring many guest stars: NatureNathan, Mat4yo, Kevin Krust, Payton Justice, LazySundayPaper, Justin Buckner and WoodenHornets, with a return from Jordan, after not appearing in six battles. VideoGameRapBattles made their first cooperation with JT music in Minecraft vs Terraria on January 25, 2015. On April 17, 2016, the series returned with their first animated battle, Super Mario vs Sonic The Hedgehog. On August 10, 2018, the series released their first ''Pokemon Rap Battle'', titled Pikachu vs Eeve. On August 24, 2019, VideoGameRapBattles returned with Baldi's Basics vs Bendy and the Ink Machine, their first battle after the series' eight months long break. Category:VGRB Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Red vs Gold Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Ash Ketchum vs Super Mario Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine Category:Yugioh vs Dragon Ball Z Category:Tobuscus Category:Pewdiepie Category:Red Category:Gold Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Suoer Mario Category:Slenderman Category:Herobrine Category:Yugioh Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Minecraft vs Terraria Category:Minecraft Category:Terraria Category:Shooter Category:Charger Category:Roller Category:Shooter vs Charger vs Roller Category:Halo 5 vs Call of Duty Black ops 3 Category:Halo 5 Category:Call of Duty Black ops 3 Category:Reaper Category:Reaper vs Soldier 76 Category:Soldier 76 Category:PUBG Category:Fortnite Battle Royale Category:PUBG vs Fortnite Battle Royale Category:Overwatch Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Overwatch vs Team Fortress 2 Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie Category:Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Call of Duty vs Battlefield Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin Category:Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Playstation All-Stars Category:Professor Oak Category:Charles Darwin Category:Grand Theft Auto vs Saints Row Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Saints Row Category:Trevor Philips Category:Johnny Gat Category:Freddy Fazbear vs Slenderman Category:Freddy Fazbear Category:Assassin's Creed vs Hitman Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Hitman Category:Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Link vs Cloud Category:Link Category:Cloud Category:Undertale vs Earthbound Category:Undertale Category:Earthbound Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Bendy Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine vs Mama Tattletail Category:Mama Tattletail Category:Hello Neighbor vs Yandere Chan Category:Hello Neighbor Category:Yandere Chan Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Tobjorn vs The Enginner Category:Tobjorn Category:The Engineer Category:Slenderman vs Baldi's Basics Category:Baldi Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Baldi's Basics vs Granny Category:Granny Category:Sniper vs Widowmaker Category:Sniper Category:Widowmaker Category:Luigi vs Tails Category:Luigi Category:Tails Category:Pikachu Category:Eeve Category:Pikachu vs Eeve Category:Blaziken vs Infernape Category:Blaziken Category:Infernape Category:Pokemon Rap Battles